Amitié en péril (english version)
by Lili Les Reveries
Summary: Tecna is a fairy who does not show her feelings, but just do not believe she is insensitive! For some time, Tecna has got health problems and a mysterious past comes to obsess her, her friends ignore her totally until she disappears without a trace… Kidnapping or fugue? Nobody knows it… A story of adventure and friendship. Have a good reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! You have to know that this fiction is written by a French person who is not totally bilingual, so please be indulgent :)This story will focus on Tecna. I have not a good level in English so I thank TecZenith for translation.**

 **Have a nice reading**

 **LiliLesReveries**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: An unusual start of the school year...**

Tecna was looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't usually do this because she didn't like her head a lot, but since she let her hair grow a little below her shoulders and then they began curling, she felt a little prettier.

The technology Fairy was about to join her friends when she began to feel dizzy.

" _Oh no, not now,_ she thought, _this is not the right time!"_

A voice shouted from their dormitory common room .

 _\- Tecna, are you coming? It's time to go, Faragonda is going to make her speech,_

 _\- Ok Bloom, go ahead, I'll catch up with you,_ she answered.

 _\- Are you ok, Tec?_ Flora asked without coming into the room.

 _\- Yes, I'm fine,_ Tecna says, trying to take a steady voice. _I finish packing up my things and then I come._

The other Winxs, satisfied by this explanation, went away.

Tecna made the most of the opportunity to go to the bathroom to take her medicine and to lay down on her bed. To get her mind off it, she took her magical cell phone and saw she had a new message.

 **From:** Mom

 **To:** Tecna

 **Subject:** How are you?

Hello darling, how are you? Let me tell you that I'm rather ill worried...

I would prefer you to stay at home and have a rest...

 **From:** Tecna

 **To:** Mom

 **Subject:** Don't worry!

Hello Mom, I'm fine, thank you. I have to go, Faragonda will make a speech and Griselda doesn't like the late comers!

 **From:** Mom

 **To:** Tecna

 **Subject:** Ok, but...

Ok... You will certainly find us complicated, but your father and I told your school nurse about your health.

 **From:** Tecna

 **To:** Mom

 **Subject:** Oh no!

Mom, do you think I'm not able to look after myself? I warn you, if the others hear about it, I'll blame you! I'm late! Bye, Mom!

 **From:** Mom

 **To:** Tecna

 **Subject:** Ok

Don't worry Teccy. Nobody else will hear about it. We love you a lot, you know?

 **From:** Tecna

 **To:** Mom

 **Subject:** …

… Yes, I know it... I love you too. Goodbye mom. Kiss daddy for me.

" _Why has she always worried? I'm not dying!"_ Tecna thought, joining the playground.

She looked for the Winx, they were on the front row with the boys. Roxy was with them and every seat was filled! Tecna, who was not that imperative, prefered going to sit in the back row. The headmaster's speech was every year the same. The only thing which changed was the creation of a special class for graduate fairies from Alféa and Beta. In this class, you can increase your knowledge, there will be new classes, new teachers and especially new pupils! Tecna was not that good at making friends. She was quite uncommunicative and didn't dare show that she exists. In Zenith, she had only two friends: Iris and Eva. She was lucky to become friend with the Winx girls and to find Timmy. Both were really on the same wavelength and Tecna had never got on so well with someone.

 _-… And I hope each of you will give her best and that you'll welcome pupils from Beta with kindness,_ the Alfea headmaster concluded.

Tecna got out from her thoughts, she didn't hear anything of Faragonda's speech! It was time to join the others.

She got up quickly, but hadn't seen a young girl with long, red hair who wore black and torn clothes. She ran into her and both fell on the ground.

 _\- Ouch,_ the unknown girl said, _couldn't you watch out? Oh, but this is lady Logiqua, the teachers' pet!_

 _\- Clara, is it you? Oh no, what are you doing here?_

 _\- I?_ the girl by the name of Clara says. _I will study here! And I could use you to do my homework as before! But we will talk about this later. I don't help you to get up, you would fall again immediately, you are so clumsy!_

Clara went away quickly, proud of her reply. Tecna stayed on the ground looking at her, turned upside down by her meeting.

She didn't notice that someone was trying to hold her hand.

 _\- May I help you, lady?_

 _\- Timmy!_ she said, smiling.

 _\- Yes, I have been looking for you everywhere and I'm just finding you on the ground. What happened?_

 _\- Nothing, it's just an old enemy who will get me in trouble the whole year along,_ she said, getting up. _Nothing worse could happen to me!_

 _\- Don't say that, I'm just here._

 _\- Yes, you're right._

They gave a kiss to each other and went to join the others.

In the evening, Tecna was in bed, she would have wanted to tell Musa about Clara but this one had gone to sleep in Layla's bedroom.

So she took out a necklace from a small box. At the end of this necklace, there was a magnificent, light blue crystal.

 _\- I would so much like to remember..._

And our technology Fairy fell asleep.

 **Meanwhile, two strange people were looking at our fairy in a crystal ball**

…: This young fairy seems to be suitable, Sir.

?: You're right, she hides a great sadness deep in her heart. But wait a little before kidnapping her. I would like her sadness to reach its culmination.

* * *

 **Well, since this fiction is translated there will be no regular output chapters. I hope you like it. Another big thank you to TecZenith for translation.  
Let your opinion and goodbye .  
**

 **LiliLesReveries**


	2. There is a storm brewing

**hello everyone**

 **Here Chapter 2, thank enormously TecZenith but WinxGirl34 2.0 and TecnaxxMusa5674 for their comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: There is a storm brewing.**

A few weeks have passed since the class restart in Alfea. In her bedroom, Tecna was phoning Iris, one of her friends from Zenith.

 _\- Ooh, Iris, I'm living the same nightmare as the one on Zenith. Clara can't stop laughing at me and humiliating me in front of everyone._

 _\- I can't help you from here... But how does she do it this time? Oh, wait a second please... My father says hello to you, Tecna._

 _\- Oh? How nice! Say hi to him for me. So, a few days after the start of the new school year, she asked me if she could copy my homework, the one we had to give to Paladium. I answered "no" and at midday she pushed me and I found myself head first into my plate. What a humbling! Everybody laughed. Oh, wait Iris, I received a new message... Oh, from Eva?_

 _\- Seriously? Can you read it out loud? And ask her to call me by the way._

 **From:** Eva

 **To:** Tecna

 **Subject:** Hello

Hello Tecna, it's time for me to give you some news. You don't think, do you? I'm sincerely sorry for not giving a sign of life these two last months, but you know I travel a lot. I will be in Magix the day after tomorrow. Can I come to see you in Alfea?

Best regards, Eva.

Tecna was reading out loud so that Iris doesn't feel rejected.

 _\- We can say she is not in a hurry._

 _\- We can't do nothing about it, Eva is true to herself. Now quiet please. I try to write an answer._

 **From:** Tecna

 **To:** Eva

 **Subject:** Where were you?

Oh, a ghost... Where were you so that you didn't answer my calls? You know now that because of you, Iris is shouting in my ear so that I tell you to call her. I forbid you to come to Alfea unless you tell me about your whole trip.

 **From:** Eva

 **To:** Tecna

 **Subject:** What a nasty girl!

Why are you so nasty? You know well I hate telling people about my trips, but I will do it for a good cause. Tell sweetie Iris that I will call her tomorrow, I have to go to sleep. Yes, even the greatest adventurers need to rest.

 _\- Hello Iris? Calm down now. Eva promised to call you tomorrow. I have to leave you now, I'm going to do my homework._

 _\- Ooh, now? I'll call you in three days. I promised to help my mother. Bye Tecna! By the way, you didn't specify if your friends were there for you as Clara laughed at you. We will talk about it later._

Tecna put down her phone and thought:

" _That's right, what are the Winx doing to help me? Nevertheless, we are friends."_

Clara has always humbled her in front of her friends and they didn't react.

Someone knocked at the door.

 _\- Yes, come in!_ Tecna answered.

 _\- Hi Tecna,_ Stella said coming in. _I have a test tomorrow. Could you help me? But spare me your technical gibberish._

 _\- No, Stella! I also have many things to do._

 _\- Tecna, once I ask you a favor, you could be pleasant!_

 _\- That's what you tell me everyday and I'm starting to get tired of it!_

 _\- What's going on here?_ Bloom, Flora, Musa and Layla say coming in in turn.

 _\- This is Tecna's fault!_ Stella shouted. _She doesn't want to help me to revise for tomorrow!_

 _\- Does she tell the truth?_ Musa asked to her roommate.

 _\- You could help her anyway. It's great to be helpful,_ Flora said.

All the Winx looked at Tecna as if she had just committed the worst crime of the Magic Dimension. Tecna gave up and asked Stella to sit down while she wrote a summary. The moon and sun Fairy was happy that the technology Fairy made her a summary. It increased her popularity rating and she had more time for herself. The Princess of Solaria cast an eye over the room and got attracted by a wooden box on which were written something incomprehensible. She opened it and discovered a magnificent necklace.

" _What a beautiful necklace! I don't have any jewels to wear with the outfit that I want to show Brandon. But it's Tecna's, I can't take it."_

Suddenly Stella heard another voice resound in her head.

" _No, you can take it. It is no mean for her!"_

" _And she never wears necklaces. She will not realize that it disappeared."_ , she thought taking the precious box.

 _\- Take it, it may help you,_ Tecna says, holding a sheet to Stella.

 **In the evening:**

" _But where the hell is it? I had put it here yet."_ , Tecna thought going through her things.

 _\- Tecna stop making all this noise! I'm so tired! Silence!_

 _\- Sorry Musa, I stop it now._

Tecna laid down on her bed... Silent tears flew on her cheeks.

 **A little girl with magenta hair and a robe was lying down on the snow, she bled.**

 **Gently, she opened her eyes and looked around her. There was nobody except a lifeless body next to her...**

 _ **\- Thomas! Wake up, my little brother. Mom, dad, Elsa, Olivier and the others, where are you? Please, don't leave me alone. I'm scared...**_

 **With those words, the snow turned into darkness. The little girl stood up and her pain disappeared.**

 _ **\- So you sweety thought you could escape from me? Get ready to face me, mean kid!**_

 _ **\- No, leave me alone!**_

 _\- Noooooooooo!_

 _\- Tecna! Are you ok? I've been trying to wake you up for several minutes now... Did you have a nightmare?_

 _\- Yes, well... no. I don't know,_ Tecna faltered out.

 _\- Considering the way you stirred, it was a nightmare, and believe me, I know a lot about it. Sleep now. Nothing can happen to you,_ Musa says, going to sleep.

Tecna has been staring at the ceiling for a long time. When she had a nightmare, she always had her necklace with her. She didn't know why, it calmed her down. She had to find it! She thought about it until morning came.

 **The next day**

Tecna had a daily appointment with the nurse for a medical examination. She was very disappointed, because of the loss of her necklace, but also because Clara had humiliated her again. It was usual now.

Stella were right in the test, but she couldn't focus on it: this necklace hypnotized her, it was so beautiful and she didn't go unnoticed this morning, what didn't displease her. At the beginning, she thought about giving back the necklace, but now she had changed her mind.

 _\- You're a little bit weak, nevertheless everything is ok Tecna. Tomorrow there will be an individual orienteering. If you want to take part in , I can ask your teachers to give you the shortest route,_ Ophélie says.

Tecna left the sick room, the medical examination took longer than expected. She went to the schoolyard where the girls had a rendezvous with the Specialists. Timmy had warned her that he couldn't come so she didn't intend to linger... until she saw her necklace around Stella's neck. Tecna took her apart to tell her:

 _\- Stella, this necklace belongs to me. Give it back to me! Is it your way to thank me for my help?_

 _\- Your help was useless, I failed my test because your explanations were too complicated and now you call me a robber?_ Stella shouted.

 _\- But... Stella,_ Tecna whispered.

 _\- Quiet, you're pathetic Tecna._

Tecna went away weeping and locked herself in her room. She hoped that Eva would find out the right words to cheer her up.

…: She seems to be ready, Sir.

?: You're right, I'll see to her rapt tomorrow, even before she can see that Eva.

* * *

 **That's already the end.  
I hope you more. Let your opinion and soon for the next.  
I also wish you good holiday (it's ugly in Belgium for the moment). No chance for me :P  
**

 **Lili**


	3. A mysterious disappearance

**Hello everyone ,**

 **Tec Zenith is part later on holiday so she had time to make a new chapter. Now it was not until his return to mid - August for a suite. Thank you all for your comments (you all talk about Stella and selfishness) and enjoy reading ^^**

 **Chapter 3: A mysterious disappearance**

 _\- Dear pupils, the race is now going to begin. Please go near the teacher who was given to you, in order to receive your first riddle,_ announced the director, Faragonda, in the loudspeakers set up for the occasion.

Tecna looked at Griselda, who tried to impose some discipline among the overstrung young fairies. The orienteering was one of the most important event of the school. It was one of the rare exams in the course of which it was forbidden to use magic powers.

" _A good fairy has to know how to manage if one day she finds herself deprived of her powers."_ was Faragonda's words.

After the run, the fairies would go to Red Fountain to see the Specialists, then the traditional ball would take place. Tecna disliked more than anything dancing in front of everyone more than anything! She thought she was definitely graceless.

" _Fortunately, Timmy doesn't like it either."_

She smiled thinking of her boyfriend. She looked forward to seeing him. She knew well that Timmy didn't like so much fighting, especially in front of an audience. He felt better with a computer.

Of course parents were attending the show: Mike and Vanessa, Radius and Luna... Unfortunately, her parents wouldn't be there. Her mother was a doctor in a major hospital and today she was in Zenith's poor neighbourhoods, in order to care for the sick. Her father was a researcher and inventor in his spare time, had a contract for Zenith's government and couldn't go out for a day. Since Tecna's illness had been broken out, he worked much overtime and to make up for her husband's miss, Tecna's mother didn't stop putting a lot in humanitarian actions. Now, the happy family they were before didn't speak together anymore.

Tecna read her first riddle :

" **In the middle of little creatures I feel like I am a giant. Thanks to me, no door is closed forever. Come to my foot. We'll give you another riddle."**

" _The Tree of Portals, obviously. It's situated near the Pixie Village. In this tree, we can find all the keys of the magical dimension. Teachers should renew it, it's too easy!"_ , she thought.

 _\- Tecna? Tecna Logiqua? Where is Tecna Logiqua?_ a teacher shouted.

 _\- I'm here._

 _\- Aaaaah, finally. Hurry up, we have been looking for you for hours. It's your turn to go. Did you read well your riddle?_

 _\- Yeah, yeah..._ she said, going ahead.

 _\- In five minutes, I'll give the starting signal to the next fairy. Don't get lapped, given that you have the shortest route._

\- Ok...

Later:

The technology Fairy lamely walked toward the Tree of Portals. She was thinking about Stella and the girls. Since she has asked Stella for her necklace, everything got worse and worse. This one told everybody she became unbearable and she falsely accused her. Afterwards, Flora went and saw her and Tecna screamed at her. Poor Flora... She just wanted to fix things. When Tecna had wanted to apologize, the rest of the Winx Club rejected her and she couldn't pronounce a word.

The magenta hair Fairy had enough. She always had the feeling to bother everybody, to be just a burden. Suddenly, she left the path. She saw something in the distance and wanted to know what it was. She walked and then... And then?

* * *

 **When evening came:**

" _But where the hell is she?"_ wondered Timmy.

He worried. He didn't see Tecna all day long and the girls didn't know more about it than him. The party moved into swing and the red-haired Specialist lost in thoughts was in the company of the Winx and their boyfriends. The day was hard for everybody and each of them wanted to relax. A girl came into the ballroom, she had middle-length, brown hair, her eyes of the same color and she was mainly dressed in green. The unknown looked through the room before fixing her eyes on Timmy. She went up to him:

 _\- Hello, you are Timmy, aren't you?_ she asked.

 _-Yes, but how do you know me?_

\- Oh, excuse-me. I'm Eva, a childhood friend of Tecna. She told me so much about you, I was sure to recognize you at once.

\- Oh... Nice to meet you, Eva.

\- Don't you know where Tecna is? I have warned her I came today, but it's impossible for me to find her!

\- I don't have a clue. I'm also looking for her.

\- She may be in a sulk,

Musa said.

 _\- What do you mean?_ Eva answered, puzzled.

 _\- Yesterday, Miss Technology called me a thief and screamed at Flora without any reason. There is something wrong with her,_ Stella retaliated.

 _\- I'm not surprised she called you a thief. You wear her necklace and I know well she would lend it to nobody. And I don't want you to talk about Tecna like that, she's a great girl!_ Eva shouted.

Suddenly, police sirens rang out in the night, stopping the conversation. The music broke off and worried pupils came to see what was happening.

Outside, Faragonda met the policemen. A couple got out of one of the cars.

Eva recognized her friend's parents and ran towards them.

 _\- Why are you there? Why aren't you on Zenith?_

\- Eva! What are you doing here?

they exclaimed.

 _\- First of all, answer my question!_ she answered, annoying.

 _\- Eva... Tecna disappeared._

\- What?

…: Everything went as planned, Sir

 _?: Perfect!_

* * *

 **The end of this chapter has been quick in French (so also in English). The news about the disappearance of Tecna should have longer st. In brief summary, I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to reading your comments (which always make me happy) ^^  
**

 **Lili**


	4. A pro team

**Hi, this is TecZenith, the translator! I would like to tell you something before carrying on my translation. In fact, I think this will be the last chapter I'll write before the beginning of the new school year, and then the translations will become very rare: this is my last year before university, so I'm going to have a lot of homework, and with it I'll have many things to do: I play table tennis, theatre and write my own stories. But don't worry, I won't give it up, please just be patient :) I do the most to do the best translations I can, but if you see anything wrong or if you want to tell me something, feel free to send me a PM :) Kisses**

 **Lili Les Rêveries :** **Apparation characters of "The Mentalist" in this chapter. I have no copyright in these characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : A pro team**

Jane was walking, enjoying the fresh air wich reigned in this autumn night. He had been working for the police for several years, certainly to forget the guilt that had been eating him away since his wife and daughter's death. He killed them, though indirectly... But, if he hadn't provoked Red John on television this very evening, none of this would have happened.

" _Well, go to catch up with Lisbon. She may need me.",_ he thought going towards Alfea castle.

When he arrived at the fairy's school, Patrick saw all the worried students squeezing up against a tall, thin and brown-haired woman triyng to keep them from crossing.

 _\- No, no, damn it!_ she yearned. _While the policemen are here, nobody comes by! Go back to the ballroom and stay there!_

 _\- Good evening, my name is Patrick Jane and I am a CBI officer. May enter? What is your name?_ the consultant said, showing his badge.

 _\- Well, I am Griselda, the school's headmistress. Of course you can enter, Mister Jane._

 _\- Thank you very much Griselda, and let your pupils outside, I'll need them later,_ he said, going away. _Hello Lisbon, what's the matter here?_

 _\- No murder today,_ the woman by the name of Lisbon said. _We are investigating into the a student disappearance._

 _\- Since when have we been investigating into disappearances?_

\- Since the missing girl's father is under contract for Zenith's government and he refuses to carry on his work unless we find his daughter.

 _\- Oh, it changes everything,_ he said, watching pupils one by one.

Meanwhile a tall and red-haired woman came up to Lisbon.

 _\- I have got pieces of information about the missing girl. Her name is Tecna Logiqua, she is 19._

\- Don't you have a picture, Van Pelt?

This one held out a picture taken at the begining of the year to them. Jane looked at it, Tecna had magenta hair and turquoise-blue eyes, she seemed to be uncomfortable and made him think of a caged bird which was waiting for someone to open the door and let it fly to the heavens.

 _\- She has a strange hair-color... Did she tint it?_ Lisbon asked.

 _\- No, it is a natural color. This is odd, isn't it? Well, I learnt she has an uncommon and hard-to-treat disease, if she doesn't take her medicine regularly her she may quickly get worse._

 _\- So we have to hurry!_ Jane said going towards pupils and starting to point out some of them one by one.

 _\- What is he still doing?_ Lisbon shouted.

 _\- I don't know, boss,_ Van Pelt answered.

Patrick came back with about ten students.

 _\- So, these are all Tecna's close friends. The girl with long dark hair seems to be her best friend and I am willing to bet the red-haired guy is her boyfriend. However, the girl with red hair seems to hate her._

\- But how could you possibly guess that?

Musa asked.

 _\- That's easy, your eyes are red, it means you cried a lot so I can deduce you are Tecna's closest friend. Concerning the boyfriend, he is the only boy to be so anxious._

\- Well, Van Pelt? Fetch Cho and Rigsby, they are in director's office,

Lisbon asked.

 _\- Wait for me, Grace, I'm coming with you,_ Jane said.

 _\- What about me, how did you guess it?_ Clara shouted to Patrick, who went away.

 _\- Oh, this is easy, you were the only one who smiled when you learnt it concerned Tecna._

Both policemen walked in silence in Alfea's corridors. After a while the young red-hair woman decided to break the silence.

 _\- This school is pink, I find it disgusting!_

\- Are you sure you are a girl?

her colleague answered, laughing.

 _\- Some girls don't like pink,_ she replied, coming into Alfea director's office.

Both their two colleagues, Cho and Rigsby, were having a conversation with an old and grey-haired woman wearing a navy blue dress.

 _\- Well, we thank you for your collaboration. That'll be all,_ Cho concluded.

 _\- Hey guys, we need you to question Tecna's friends._

\- Right Van Pelt, we are coming,

Rigsby answered.

 _\- I stay here,_ Jane said. _I would like to talk to the director in private._

\- What more would you like, Mister? I already told your colleagues everything.

\- Is Tecna popular?

\- Yes, of course, she is a Winx member.

\- Well, but inside of her group she is not the most popular,

Jane insisted. _Who is it?_

\- Bloom.. But I cannot see what that has to do with what is happening and...

\- Madame, do you play favourites?

\- No, but you are not allowed to ask me that!

Faragonda shouted, getting up.

 _\- You feel sad and the most important is that you refused something to Tecna the day before her disappearance. You are thinking everything is your fault. Tell me everything, it will make you feel better._

Faragonda sat down, shocked. How did he guess it?

 **Flashback**

" _Knock, knock."_

\- Yes, come in.

Tecna came into my office and said good afternoon to me. As usual, she stared at the floor.

 _\- Good evening, Madame director, I would like to know if there is a decision about..._

\- Yes Tecna, I have made up my mind and the answer is no,

I said, breaking her off.

Tecna was unpleasantly surprised and stared at me for a few seconds before looking down again.

 _\- I... I don't understand._

I got up and looked through the window.

 _\- I understand why you want to do that and I know your childhood wasn't easy, but it's too dangerous. I'd rather us, I mean the other teachers and I, stay concentrated on Bloom and the Dragon Flame._

\- Bloom, Bloom again! Why are you treating me like this? Is she the most important girl here?

\- And you think you are more important than her?

At the time I regretted my words because I saw my pupil's eyes filling with tears. Then, she left my office through.

 **End of the flashback.**

Jane, attentive to all that she just said, looked at nice Faragonda bursting into tears.

 _\- Calm down,_ he said. _I still have two questions to ask you._

\- Go ahead,

the director answered, trying to recover her dignity.

 _\- First, did Tecna take a lot of medicine with her?_

\- The minimum she needs for the race, that is to say not much.

\- Secondly, may I have the sheet which identifies her route, please?

\- Sure.

When Jane came into the playground, there was a lot of excitement... A man with a red beard and red hair was shouting on his colleagues.

 _\- What's going on here?_

\- What's going on?

Lisbon answered, apparently angry. _The Princess of Solaria got many times into an argument with the "victim". And, as the rules are the rules, I have to interview her at the station but her father cries foul._

\- It is a shame, my sweet daughter has nothing to do with this, I'll complain...

While the King Radius poured out thousand threats, Jane took a magazine, glancing through it slowly, in front of the sovereign.

 _\- Calm down, majesty. You are relaxed, very relaxed. We will take away your daughter, but we will take her back to you quickly. Right?_

\- Right...

Radius answered. He seemed to be absent-minded.

 _\- That's splendid,_ Jane said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. _Lisbon? Van Pelt and I stay here. We will run Tecna's route to seek for something._

\- Ok, Jane.

Later Van Pelt and Jane looked at the CBI cars leaving, two fairies on board: Stella and Clara.

 _\- You hypnotized King Radius? You've got a lot of nerve!_

\- And you arrested a princess. We make a pretty good team, don't we?

\- Yeah, a pro team.

A young girl of mixed races with brown hair and her friends came up to both policemen.

 _\- Good evening, knowing what happened with our two friends, may we come with you on Tecna's route?_ Layla asked.

 _\- Of course, but under one condition._

\- Which is?

Flora asked.

 _\- May I have a nice cup of tea?_ Jane answered with a huge smile.

* * *

 **That's when I wrote this chapter, I was on my period "the mentalist". I hope you enjoy ^^  
It's back and, as stated TecZenith, chapters will be rarer.  
I hope you have a good holiday.  
See you soon**


	5. Author's Note

**Good morning or good evening dear English readers.**

 **Unfortunately (and sorry to disappoint you) but this is not a new chapter.**  
 **I am here to announce that there will be no update before the month of July. As you TecZenith was announced in September, is in final year of high school and she is very busy. This is a very important year and widely Rather she devotes her time to her studies and her ^^**  
 **For my part, I studied English for two years and I will not be able to do such a long translation alone again my school situation would not allow me to devote the necessary time: '(**  
 **So unless I find another solution, there will be no update before the summer holidays.**  
 **Sincerely sorry for this inconvenience: /**

 **I hope to see you at the exit of the next chapter.**

 **Lili Les Rêveries**


	6. I'm sorry guys

Hello everyone,  
I hope you have a good summer vacation, Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Valentine's Day late.  
I'm sorry. I promised updates and I do not keep my promise. It is shameful...  
I am afraid I will have to delete the story. TecZenith is already correcting my stories (I am very distracted ... So faults with the shovel Fortunately she is there) and I can not decently ask for more. She has her life next door and I do not want to clutter it up (I met her for real this summer, she is really super friendly, you can meet nice people on the internet if you do.) But be careful and do not rush). Moreover, I started to rewrite the beginning of AEP (if you see the difference in style between my new chapters and my elders, you would understand why), so we have to translate from the beginning. It is very restrictive.  
Yet I would like to share this story anyway. Especially to the fan of Tecna, there are so few stories about her ... At least, in French.

I am always looking for a solution as a reliable person to translate or a good translation software (and that would be able to translate long text). If you have an idea, do not hesitate to contact me by private message. I do not bite. Maybe I'll keep the story for now to keep in touch with you. If I find a solution, I will let you know by replacing a new "chapter" with the title "Oh yeh! Guys, I finally have the solution!" (Original is not it?)  
I hope everything is going well for you. Personally, I celebrated my 17 years ago 4 months ago, there are plenty of weddings in my family. I have never been so invested in my writings and I take my dreams for realities (since I saw the Cimorelli in concert, I feel more, I have to make the world move!). Do you know the Cimorelli in fact? Otherwise, I do not want to grow. I want to become a child again or go to Alfea for my studies T ^ T (I am a desperate case)


End file.
